Walk in the Rain Part 10
Walk in the Rain Part 9 The pile of rubble sat in the middle of the city, and so many heard the clatter, but none exited their homes. No one wanted to be kidnapped and taken away, and the Marines already had their hands full with all of the ruckus around the town, you would think that a burning bar and an exploding weapons shop would be the most of their troubles, but that wasn't the half of it. Usted was in shambles, nearly twenty percent of the city was demolished, and the people were absolutely frantic. '' '''Nikk: '''Red, there comes the glow. Omnipresence in the castle of woe. Eyes of the gate that are broken in bits, blood in the eye does the devil spit. the page '''Usagi:' These poems you read are so... grim. Nikk: I like them a rice cracker Usagi: 'Well, yeah, but by the way. You did something earlier... when that big man attacked you. What was that? How did you do that? '''Nikk: 'at Usagi through her black and red bangs, eating another big bite of her rice cracker I ate the Oso Oso Fruit. '''Usagi: A devil fruit?! widened But you're so young, when did you eat it? Nikk: ...I'm 18... Usagi: EEEHH!!?! drop She's older than me... to herself Nikk: I have the power to create images of a horrific nature that has no physical matter. Though, if someone believes in it enough, they can feel the physical touch of whatever I create. Usagi: So... when you ate the fruit, what did it taste like? Nikk: 'Like shit, I could only eat a few bites of it, because I was really hun-- dart over to the window of the main deck They're here. ''Usagi got up from her sitting position on her bed and went straight for her katana. She heard three sets of foot steps, whoever they were, they either weren't afraid of being detected, or they were simply terrible at being stealthy. '''Usagi: Nikk, you need to get somewhere safe, there's a lower deck near the hull of the ship, you should be saf-- to see Nikk laying out mouse traps What are you doing?! Nikk: Setting traps for them Usagi: No one is going to fall for th-- The door to Usagi's room flew open, and there was a horribly scarred, and disfigured arm holding it. A white skinned man with dark blue lips walked in, his pink hair draped down to his shoulders. He stood out of the way as two more walked in behind him. Usagi noticed Nikk's expression grimace slightly as they walked in. Both of them were in black trench coats, the girl had dark red hair, while the boy had black hair, both of them with very pale complexions. They continued to walk toward the center of the room toward Usagi and Nikk, but that was when Eric stepped on a mouse trap. Eric: GAH! OWOWOWWOOWOWOW!! up and down on one leg, trying to take off the mousetrap Usagi: ... Man: Gah! Eric! Stop! Let me get that off of you, just stop jump-- GAH! OW! I stepped on one! OWOWOWOW!! Dina: .... tried to look cool and mysterious, but was quite agitated The scarred man finally got Eric's mousetrap off of his foot but then it was stuck to his fingers, and while Eric regained his composure, he tried to get it off. Eric: 'Aherm! Yes, yes, Hiiiii, how are you ladies this fine evening? '''Nikk: '... '''Usagi: ...drop Eric: '''Yes, I am Eric, this is my sister, Dina, and the man over there is Gilroy. Dearest Nikky, we've looked all over for you. '''Nikk: Die... Dina: We've missed you too, honey. Why did you have to run away like that? You have no idea what we've been through to get to you. Usagi: 'Oh I have an idea, and you're crazy if you think I'm going to just hand her over to scum like you. ''Both Eric and Dina began to laugh, clearly not taking her seriously. '' '''Dina: '''Little girl likes to play samurai? Gilroy, please show this child what a real sword looks like. ''Gilroy stepped out in front of the brother and sister, and then uncovered the strange contraption on his arm. It went from his wrist to his elbow. He held up his arm in front of himself, and from the machine at his elbow, a sharp, steel blade protruded and extended to seven inches. '' '''Usagi: '''Kajikajikajikaji! Is that all? ''Gilroy grinned at her comment, and then made the blade extend all the way to the ground, easily three feet long. '''Usagi: ...on her game face, and slowly began to unsheathe her sword ---- Rinji slowly pushed a large piece of rubble out of his way and he sat up, dazed and panting. He looked around him to see all of the men that were holding rifles and pistols laying around him. He stood up and popped his back around five or six times, then looked around for Ricky or Dan. Rinji: Damn, I suppose this means the cannons are out of the question. sniff Man, what is that smell! That was when another, very large boulder was moved out of the way, and the giant Donald got up from the ground, and towered over Rinji once again. '' '''Donald: '''Oooohhhh! Hurt! Donald no like cat! '''Rinji:' Wonderful... Donald stood up straight, popping every single joint in his body with a very slight grunt. Then he began to slowly stomp toward Rinji, his eyes fixed on him, but didn't seem especially angry or focused, just fixed on him in a dumb, glazed-over manner. As he approached the Catman, his hand very slightly reached over to the side, picked up a huge boulder with just one hand and smashed it down at Rinji. Rinji: GAH! backward, dodging the brunt but taking a hit in the chest all the same Donald: '''Bad kitty! a large chunk of the boulder at Rinji '''Rinji: Rinji Utsu! his fist into the boulder, completely destroying it, and jumping toward the brute As Rinji reached him, his foot touched the ground for an instant before he disappeared, Donald's fist coming down and colliding with the stone street. Rinji: Rinji Nikyu! directly beside Donald's head and powered up both of his hands, releasing a ball of haki straight into his face Rinji Dama!!! Donald: 'OOOHHHH!! backward and hit a brick street light, completely destroying it under his weight ''Rinji landed in front of the large, fallen brute of a monster and walked on top of him before he could even get up. With a great stomp onto his chest, Rinji got straight into his face, and pulled out a small card. He shoved the card straight into Donald's face and pointed at the one word on it. 'Rinji: '"Kouji"... Bait... what does it mean! '''Donald: Oooohhh... Then Rinji smelled it, that strange smell he'd been smelling ever since earlier, it was the card. He held it to his nose and took a whiff. '' '''Rinji:' Bait... wait a minute! You're just a decoy! grabbed onto Donald's face and held up his claws very close to his eyes, which made a very sharp noise Where is that no good Eric! Tell me where he is now! Or I swear, I'll find out what your blood tastes like. That was when Donald began to sweat... Walk in the Rain Part 11 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Walk in the Rain Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side